


Use me, love me

by guety



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: The floor is cold and hard under his knees, his legs starting to feel numb from having been in this position for too long. His neck hurts, and his jaw is aching, overstrained. Tomorrow he’ll probably be sore all over.But Uzuki doesn’t care. He can barely feel it. All that matters is Izayoi, and Izayoi’s cock in his mouth, his big, warm hand on the back of Uzuki’s head, his ruby eyes that never leave Uzuki’s.
Relationships: Izayoi/Uzuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Use me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self-indulgent fic I've written and I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope there's someone out there who is thirsting for more buradomi content and enjoys this.

The floor is cold and hard under his knees, his legs starting to feel numb from having been in this position for too long. His neck hurts, and his jaw is aching, overstrained. Tomorrow he’ll probably be sore all over. 

But Uzuki doesn’t care. He can barely feel it. All that matters is Izayoi, and Izayoi’s cock in his mouth, his big, warm hand on the back of Uzuki’s head, his ruby eyes that never leave Uzuki’s.

There was a time when Uzuki thought he would never understand the appeal of abandoning oneself to a dom’s desires. He didn’t think there would ever be a time for him to be unable to want anything except to please his partner, his dom. He was so wrong. 

“You’re doing so well, Uzuki,” Izayoi’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, but it carries a strength that Uzuki is unable to resist, “you love doing this, don’t you? So shameless.”

A part of Uzuki, the part that can still feel embarrassment, wants to protest, to deny it, but he can’t. He can’t lie right now. He’s too far gone, drowning in the happiness of knowing he’s pleasing his dom. 

“Yeah, just like that, relax your jaw.” Izayou keeps thrusting into his mouth, his pace fast and brutal, his right hand firmly secured on the nape of Uzuki’s neck. With his left, he caresses Uzuki’s cheek, a gesture so gentle, so contrasting from the way he’s brutally fucking Uzuki’s mouth, that it almost makes Uzuki sob. It makes him feel so loved, so treasured. Makes him want to submit to Izayoi’s will and obey all of his orders. It makes him want to cry, overwhelmed from the happiness of being so cherished. 

“Uzuki.” He adores the way Izayoi says his name, as if he savored every syllable. The look Izayoi is giving him is possessive and full of hunger, but so loving. “My Uzuki.” Uzuki loves the sound of that. That’s all he wants to be right now. Izayoi’s. 

Izayoi’s cheeks are slightly flushed, his breath coming out in fast bursts. “Uzuki,” he repeats, over and over, his thrusts getting more rushed and erratic. Uzuki can tell Izayoi is about to reach his climax, and it makes him feel ecstatic to know he’s the one who got Izayoi like that. “Now, Uzuki, _subordinate, swallow.”_ After stating his command, Izayoi thrusts once more, deep into Uzuki’s throat, his body tensing, and he pulls Uzuki’s hair as he spills in his mouth. Uzuki’s body obeys the order without him having to think about it, his throat swallowing the warm cum. 

Having climaxed, Izayoi carefully lets go of him, and Uzuki all but collapses on the floor, coughing. His legs feel too weak to support him. Before he can register it, Izayoi is pulling him up. “You did so well, Uzuki,” he praises, carrying Uzuki on his arms, “are you okay?” 

Uzuki nods, holding onto Izayoi’s shoulders and burying his face on Izayoi’s warm chest.

“Such a good boy.” He walks towards the bed, sitting on it with Uzuki on his lap. “You took it so well,” he keeps praising him sweetly, gently caressing his hair and neck as he speaks. The praise fills Uzuki with an indescribable feeling of happiness. “I’ll give you your reward now,” Izayoi adds, his eyes fixed on Uzuki. The hunger in them has dimmed, replaced by gentle affection. Uzuki looks at him in anticipation. Now that he has satisfied Izayoi, he’s painfully aware of his own arousal. “What do you want?” Izayoi asks, “Do you want to come? Or my blood?” Uzuki looks at him, helpless. “Come on, say it,” Izayoi urges. He’s sure Izayoi has a pretty clear idea of Uzuki’s answer, but he still makes him say it out loud. So unfair. 

“Both,” he pleads, his voice weak and shaky. His throat still feels raw. 

Izayoi’s smile is as tender as his caresses. 

“You’re so greedy,” he says, but his voice is soft and full of affection, “okay, here,” he offers Uzuki a finger, “ _subordinate, bite.”_

Uzuki would have done it even if it wasn’t an order. He hurries to sink his fangs on Izayoi’s flesh, delighted with the taste of his sweet blood. He drinks eagerly, recreating on the sensation of his dom’s blood trickling down his throat. “Well done.” Izayoi lets Uzuki suck for a few more seconds before pulling his finger away. “That’s enough for now.”

Uzuki pouts, but before he can protest, he feels Izayoi’s finger pressing on a different part of his body. Uzuki gasps, surprised by the sudden intrusion, but he doesn’t try to stop Izayoi. If this is how Izayoi wants to reward him, then Uzuki wants it as well. Izayoi’s finger slides inside him easily, rubbing against his insides. It feels somewhat different from normal, more intense, as if pleasure was pulsing through every nerve of his body.

“Izayoi, what,” he tries to ask, but his voice dissolves into a moan. He can barely form a coherent sentence, aroused and desperate as he is, but Izayoi understands the question. 

“I heard that using blood as lube makes it feel incredibly good,” he explains, “what do you think? Does it feel good?”

“I don’t, aaah,” he clings to Izayoi, overwhelmed by the pleasure. It’s mindblowing. 

“It looks like you’re feeling really good.” Izayoi looks at him with those loving, possessive eyes, his finger rubbing Uzuki’s best stop mercilessly. It’s so unfair that Izayoi knows his body so well, that he can undo him so easily. 

“Izayoi, I’m, I’m gonna,”

“Not yet,” Izayoi’s finger stops moving, the stimulation ceasing so abruptly it makes Uzuki sob.

“Izayoiii,”

“I haven’t fed yet,” Izayoi murmurs close to Uzuki’s ear, “if you let me drink your blood like a good boy, I’ll give you your reward.”

“Yes, please, Izayoi,”

“ _Subordinate, give me your blood.”_

Almost by instinct, Uzuki leans his head to the side, leaving his neck wide open and vulnerable. He knows that’s where Izayoi likes to bite him the best. He loves leaving his mark where everyone can see it.

“Good boy, so obedient,” without wasting a second, Izayoi bites him, hard. The initial flash of pain as his fangs pierce Uzuki’s skin is soon overridden by the intense pleasure of knowing that Izayoi is drinking his blood, that Uzuki’s life force is flowing through this dom’s body. 

Izayoi starts moving his finger again. It feels so good, but it’s too slow, too gentle, and Uzuki can’t take it anymore, he wants to come, he needs it now. 

“Izayoi, pleaseee,” he whines, tears forming in his eyes. 

Izayoi pulls back, his lips still stained with blood, and gives Uzuki a look full of pride and adoration. “That’s my Uzuki, you’ve learned to beg so well,” he praises, “you deserve a good reward.” He leans, offering his neck. “You’re still hungry, right? Come, drink.” 

It’s not an order but Uzuki takes it as such, hurrying to drink Izayoi’s blood. It’s so sweet, so delicious, it makes his head spin. “So eager,” Izayoi chuckles. He laps on Uzuki’s neck, licking the trail of blood that’s still flowing. That sends a wave of pleasure down Uzuki’s spine, and he shivers in Izayoi’s arms. “Feeling good, are we? I’ll make you feel even better,” as he says that, Izayoi starts moving his finger again, ardently rubbing it against Uzuki’s best spot. 

It’s too much. The taste of Izayoi’s blood in his mouth, the sensation of Izayoi feeding on his blood, Izayoi’s finger fucking him… It’s overwhelming. Every fiber of his body is overtaken by the pleasure. He can’t think anymore, all he can do is moan and cry Izayoi’s name.

“Yes, come for me, Uzuki. Come now.” Izayoi’s voice gives him the last push he needs and he climaxes, spilling himself all over Izayoi’s chest, his body trembling in an intense orgasm. 

“Well done,” Izayoi praises him, gently caressing his hair, “you were great.”

Uzuki doesn’t respond. He feels terribly tired all of a sudden, his eyelids heavy. He leans on Izayoi, letting himself succumb to sleep. He knows he shouldn’t sleep like this, he’s covered in cum and blood and in dire need of a shower, but it’s fine. Izayoi is with him, and he’ll take care of Uzuki, like he always does. 


End file.
